


Cold Shoulder

by lillyleech



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fist Fight, Foreplay, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyleech/pseuds/lillyleech
Summary: Communication isn't really Craig and Tweek's thing... Sure it's nothing terrible, in fact some might think it's mastered due to just how seemingly well the two men have adjusted to life as a couple. However, even petty shit can fuck up a relationship for a bit.After a light hearted conversation over who fucks who better turns into accusations of cheating and dissatisfaction, the two have been on break for almost a month leaving Tweek's patience to grow thin.





	Cold Shoulder

In hindsight, Tweek should have just let the conversation die once Craig mentioned topping in the first place. He could have shrugged it off like the noirette so often does and redirect the conversation back to their casual rewatching of the X-files. But of course, he had to make it into a completion.

This wasn't much of a recent development, they both had always been competitive in some way on different levels. Craig notoriously loved to push the angle that the only few things he cared about were his guinea pigs and his long time boyfriend Tweek Tweak. Both he and the energetic blond always had that childish desire of winning and with the development of their relationship, Tweek's confidence in his chances of competing didn't just double; they most certainly surpassed the man of few words in a matter of years.

This, among other reasons, was why their break happened although truthfully it was a long time coming. Mainly because Tweek, being the paranoid little bastard that he was, thought his boyfriend was seeing other people on the side. Craig had recently started hanging out with Stan's gang more, specifically Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh himself. Though Tweek knew that Stan was always a closeted bisexual, he wasn't much of a concern. No the real problem with Craig seeing the duo was of course Kenny who's relationship with Tweek has been quite frankly "pisspoor" since Prom. Prom, for the post-pubescent boys, was something left to be desired since it was just a more expensive and stressful homecoming. However it didn't help that Kenny had been eyeing the two all night, which made the couple very uncomfortable to say the least. If you were to ask Tweek what he felt, he would have told you that he was a hair off from pulverizing the dirty blond who still stands at his meager 5'7 to this day. By the end of the night, Tweek had kicked his shit in after he drunkingly tried to convince Craig to fuck him at some point between _Bad Romanace_ and _Africa._

Did it land him 3 days suspension? Yes.

Did Craig make it worth it by fucking him till he could only remember numbing pleasure? You're damn right it did.

Craig's contact with the dirty blond only increased which led Tweek think that his suspensions of original fight were true, though they were mostly his own intuition. Regardless, the long time couple haven't talked to each other in...almost a month really... but Tweek was fucking tired of having to sleep on the couch- that was his bed too damn it!

It was after a Friday evening when he decided that he was done pussy footing around. He was done seeing those assholes talking to each other. He was done seeing them laugh. He was done watching how McCormick looked at him while he would rub Craig's thigh and sit on his lap like he owned it.

But most of all, he was done hearing Kenny come up to him at the end of his shift, like he was right now, to ask him if he missed Craig.

"Fuck you Kenny," Tweek had muttered as he twisted a wash cloth into the sink, trying to refrain from beheading a occassionally paying customer while kindly asking him to go fuck himself.

"You're nothing but a-a-a-"

"A-A-A What Tweekers? A homewrecker? Hardly. You pretty much did it yourself, I'm just here to comfort and support." Kenny mimicked while he rested his head in palm of his hand. The café owner had let himself grow accustom to the psychology major's teasing for past couple weeks but now it started to dig deeper than it had before. It made his skin itch from the inside and felt the pressure of the whole situation pushing down on him.

"What's your problem man?! Why can't you leave us alone?!" Tweek cried out, only flinching at the sound of yet another coffee mug shattering.

"I just want you to know where this is going bud, it ain't gonna be easy for you if you keep denying it." The slightly older man shrugged, as if he was actually telling him out of the kindness of his heart.

"You're lying..." The taller blond croaked but he could feel himself tense up due to the need to dispose a surplus of kinetic energy.

"Ya know, I would have gave you that a week ago but recently he's been warming up to the idea. You don't know how much he wants it Tweek, I was so close the other day. He only said no because you were sleeping downstairs, which I guess was a good idea. You probably would have heard. Just know that even if it wasn't tonight, it will be soon." Kenny mused as he watched the color drained from the owner's face.

"GAH!JESUSCHRIST!SHUTUP!!" Tweek gripped his hair and began shaking erratically, his panic attacks haven't been this bad since elementary school but he wasn't going to try to calm himself down like he usually would. No, if anything he wanted it to get worst because then he'd either freak out to the point where he kill Kenny or himself.

Craig used to always remind him to take his medication, Tweek recalled. He remembered how Craig used to trick him into eating it when he was younger and didn't like the flavor. How Craig found him alternatives that would be less harmful on his body. Craig did all that, even in their fights he still do it.

But today, he forgot.

"Oh man, you make it too easy Tweek-" there was a audible crack as Tweek's fist connected with Kenny's face but the used-to-be methhead hardly cared, he just kept at it. Competitive boxing since the age of 13 does go a long way for a now 22 year old man, making the long time South Park sweethearts a terrifying duo. Between a towering 6'2 Air Force pilot and a 5'11 lightweight state Champion they were quite daunting.

Kenny had fallen back against a table which broke under his weight. He cried out as the glass scraped up his arm and lodged into place. He stood back up only to be punched on his way up with a left hook and slide back until he hit the far right booth. As Tweek ran up to meet him again, Kenny had grabbed a plate that had fallen next to him and broke it on the taller man's face. This allowed Kenny wipe the glass off his arms and find a small but sharp cutting knife that a previous customer had used to cut his sandwich. The dirty blond pushed Tweek up to the bar as he tried to stab him in his neck, however Tweek was able to catch his hand and twist his arm which made the other man reflexively drop his weapon. Tweek then slammed his arm down on Kenny's arm which broke with the devastating blow. 

It wasn't a surprise to Tweek that after his and Kenny's "heart to heart" that the man in the orange parka was still in his grasp as he threw him out of his coffee shop. For once, he wasn't worried about business plummeting since people in South Park tend to flock to groutious violence more than the average American. After a Tweek let go of the tattered cloth of the poor man, he wiped his hands on his apron as if he had been baking.

"Don't you fucking ever come near us again McCormick, or next time I'll fucking kill you and you will stay dead." Tweek growled back before turning on his heels to lock up the shop and head straight home, not caring that Kenny had accidently stumbled into the road and got hit by an on coming car.

Tweek felt his bones crack once he entered his house late that evening but it was nothing to cry over. With a quick roll of his shoulders any damaged he sustained from the fight vanished as if it never happened- but Tweek knew better.

He noticed that it was pasted ten when he arrived, purposeful staying out to get something to eat and a clear mind. The blond let his fingers strum the edge of his belt before slipping it off in a fluid motion and bound it tightly in his left hand. He walked quickly up the stairs, careful that he didn't make a sound and opened up the first hallway door to see the curvature of Craig's bare back along with a couple stars tattooed on his shoulder blade.

Tweek closed and locked the door, not knowing if the man in the bed was fully asleep, before undoing the buttons of his pants one handedly. He let them drop to the floor, knowing that they would not disturb the scruffy faced person on the other side of the room. He discarded his tops as well in the same pile before snaking his way into his side of the bed. His longer fingers left whispering touches over the pilot's navel before finding a home in the intention of his upper abdominals.

Craig involuntarily jerked at the sudden contact but did not turn over as his eyes caught a glimpse of the pianist's hands.

"Craig~" Tweek spoke up first before Craig could ask him what he wanted. His voice purposefully sounding frail and needy as he let his right hand rake across the other's chest lightly but not forgetting to drop the belt he still carried behind his back on the floor for safe keeping.

"Please I need you~" Tweek couldn't tell if he was just that good of an actor or his boyfriend was too pissed to notice the bait but Craig turned himself over and looked back at him coldly.

"Do you? Then why have you said shit to me for a month?" His voice was monotone, but Tweek could tell there was more anger behind it than he was comfortable with comprehending so he swallowed his fear.

"I-I was being stupid, I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought you found someone else." That last part felt a bit more real than the other time so Tweek dodged Craig's eyes for a moment and traced the stars that peaked over the hill of his shoulder.

"Who?" Craig asked sternly while continuing to feel the effects of Tweek running circles across his chest.

"K-kenny." Tweek spat out, almost feeling his anger resurfaced once he saw Craig's face glimmer with recognition but he held it down.

"Babe, I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't leave you for him or anyone." Craig promised as he turned around to cupped Tweek's faced gently and thumbed his finger across his boyfriend's check to brush away fake tears.

"How do I know that?" Tweek asked, ceasing to knead his lover and casting his gaze downwards. Craig now visably frowned as he held Tweek closer to kiss his forehead.

"Tweek, it was a stupid fight that I started. I should have stopped it when I saw that it bothered you but I didn't. I should have never cared about that shit-I don't care about it. It's just you Tweek, I care about you." At that, Tweek almost felt guilty about his plan but no amount of sappy confessions were going to change his mind so he kept up the act.

"Craig~" Tweek exhalled sweetly enough for it to come out as a moan. He let Craig pull him in a hug for a few seconds before peppering his shoulders with butterfly kisses. Tweek gasped softly as he began to roll against Craig's thigh and hitched upwards slightly at a groan of approval. Tweek let Craig leave light hickeys on his neck as Tweek peeked his fingers under Craig's briefs, past his pubic hair until he met the familiar shape of his shaft. Craig had always been so gentle with their sex, but Tweek loved it because it felt like forgiveness, love, and understanding. It had the warmth and familiarity of a childhood bed that you would want to stay in all day. But today was not the day for reminiscing.

"It was my fault too, let me show you how I say sorry." Tweek purred into Craig's ear before pushing in on his back and pulling down Craig's briefs to release his half hard erection. Tweek gave Craig one solitary look before taking him half in. Craig's breathing sped up as he let himself be engulfed by the heat of Tweek's mouth. Tweek reminded himself to breathe through his nose before taking him all in, careful not to choke. Miraculously, he controlled himself as he began to bob his head at a faster rate than he usually did.

"Oh God Tweek-" Craig let out as he gripped the younger man's head and helped guide him but releases him as Tweek pulled out with an audible pop. He would have protested if not for Tweek kissing his balls and pressing wet fingers up to his prostate. Craig groaned and watched as Tweek work him like a puppet as he could fell his erection hardening.

 _Remember this Craig, because in a moment you'll be lucky if I let you come with me_ Tweek thought as he let out a satisfying moan to play up the moment.

"Let me ride you Craig." Tweek said as he pretended to be out of breath.

"Let me show you how much I forgive you." If Craig actually thought through what Tweek said, he would have questioned his motives immediately. But he wasn't so he only nodded as he felt Tweek brush across his dick for the last time that night.

Tweek smirked as he angled himself to where it looked like was going to ride him but swiftly hooked his arms underneath his knees before flopping him over on his belly. Still in shock, Tweek had enough time to grab his belt that he left on the floor as he sat on top of Craig's lower back.

"No!!" Tweek barked as Craig tried to pull his hands out of his grasps. Tweek continued to bound his hands as Craig kept yelling at Tweek to answer him.

"I know what you did Craig. McCormick told me what you wanted." At that, Craig decision to stop fighting fueled Tweek's rage as he tighten the straps around the tanned man's wrists so hard he knew that the brass latch was digging in his skin.

"You were thinking of leaving me weren't you?! All because you just couldn't wait to stick your dick in something, huh?! You wanted someone who could fuck you like the spoiled brat you are?! Well I'm right fucking here Craig and I am going to make sure you never go back to that whore ever again." Tweek slapped Craig's ass hard enough to make a whimper escape his lips which made the blue-eyed man flush an unbelievable red hue. 

"H-have nothing to say to me huh?" Tweek spat as he slapped him again, noticing the dark prints he left each time.

"Tweek I didn't-"

"I don't want your excuses! You control what people are allowed to do to you Tucker, so don't give that shit that he making you!" Tweek untied his binds but gave very little space for time as he used the belt to slap Craig's ass again, this time earning a loud moan as he bucked his hips to the bed. That, to be honest, surprised Tweek since he would have guessed he would have hated this type of thing. 

"Grab the headboard." Tweek commanded as he got off of Craig's back but kept his hands around the taller man's waist.

"Tweek..." Craig breathed out, his hushed but shaky voice made Tweek hesitate as he was captivated by how utterly undone his partner was. His hazel eyes traced the sharp edges of his face and saw that a small stream of tears had mix in with the sweat that began to drip down his neck. Tweek allowed himself to lean down onto him again as he captured Craig's lips as he ran his hand across his arms and back up to his muscles hooked around to whisper over his ribs. The taller man shuttered as Tweek left his lips and left huge hickeys on his jugular and shoulder blades before bucking up harshly towards his last kiss. 

"Do it Craig." Tweek snapped as he hoisted Craig up by his waist, making him reflexively grab the headboard for support. Tweek then felt Craig's precum graze his finger tips which caused him to push his doubts aside about his abilities.

"You like this don't you?" Tweek asked huskly as he pressed himself against Craig's ass which made him inhale sharply once again.

"Answer me you fucking brat, or I promise you I'll fuck you so hard that I'll make you bleed before you come." The heftier man commanded as he pulled his hair.

"Yes!!  _Godddughhh_  fuck yes...p-please  _daddy~_ " Craig cried out, pressing his face into his arm as he tried to muffle the last part of his sentence but failed. 

"Please what?" Tweek questioned softly as he scrapped Craig's scalp lightly, earning him a mew of pleasure and taking note of what Craig had said.

"I needed you, I-I-I never did anything with Kenny I swear he never touched me. Please forgive me..." Tweek's nails then harshly scrapped Craig's back, humorously making the outlines for a future tattoo.

"So are you saying that I am so fucked up that I imagined you letting Kenny practically rub one out for you under the table the other day?" Tweek bit back as he went back up to hold Craig's hands away from touching himself, squeezing his wrists.

"I told him I didn't want that, I wanted him to help me get back together with you but I just fucked it- _oh Jesusyoufuckin'gahhh!!_ " Craig grunted as Tweek let his hands absentmindedly play with Craig's nipples while he bent down low enough to smile between his cheeks. Tweek spread open his ass and began to tongue fuck him slowly as he made tiny circles, he was then suddenly thankful that his boyfriend was so...through. He then pulled away and sucked on two fingers before letting one slide into him. Craig cursed at him quickly but then earned a slap on the ass.

"Don't talk to your daddy like that fucker!" Tweek snapped as he then pulled his finger out to use to grip Craig's hair again and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. 

"You're parents were shit at teaching you manners, brat. I'm not gonna be soft like them, you deserve this." Craig only nodded as Tweek bite his neck hard enough to leave an obscene bruise there before he went back to work and suck two digits in. 

"Show me how much you want me, babe." Tweek almost growled as he kept his hand still. Craig silently complied but Tweek could see him biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. The boxer had to admit he looked beautiful as his boyfriend fucked himself on his fingers, even as he curled upwards to meet his prostate. Craig soon couldn't take it after a repetition of the previous series of events and began to spew out nonsense.

"Please daddy, I want you! You can do anything to me just put your dick in already!! It hurts without you-" Tweek almost swore he heard Craig's voice crack at that but he quickly forgot it in favor of popping open a bottle of lube and coating both his fingers and Craig's asshole. Without the need of a command, Craig had already began to fuck himself with Tweek's fingers. Pushing each additional digit as far in as possible while Tweek curled pressed on his prostate. With the knowledge of Craig begging to reach his wits end, Tweek pulled out. Craig cried out as his asshole stretched open and backed up in meet the tip of Tweek's penis. Tweek stepped away and began to curse back at Craig and slap him hard with the brass edges of his belt, not stopping until he saw the outlines in a florescent red.

"No touching me or yourself or I pull out. I want you not to come until I do. If you do I won't fuck you for another month." Craig only nodded as he expected Tweek's dick to be inched inside of him but got his entire 6 1/2 inches instead, which wouldn't have been that much if Tweek just wasn't that goddamn thick.

"AAHHH! FUCK TWE-" Suddenly Craig was screaming into a pillow as Tweek pushed his head down in it.

"Shut up, you're going to wish I would have just fucked you fast." With that Tweek slowly began to pull in and out of Craig, each time he some how reach deeper into him. Craig could only shove his hands under his pillow as he pushed it closer to his face so that he could scream obscenities in it. Tweek began to pick up speed for a moment as he decided that just using Craig as a pocket pussy wasn't as fun as making him fuck himself so he stopped moving all together.

"No! Nooo!!!" Craig cried as he could feel Tweek bite his shoulders and press up behind his balls with his thumb, making his dick twitch.

"Daddy..." Craig panted as Tweek left more scares on his body.

"If you want me to move you're gonna have to do it yourself." Tweek smiled as he kiss a noticeably red spot which radiated a stinging heat.

"Don't worry, I'll let you ride me." Craig whined as Tweek slipped out of him and was quick to hop back on him. Craig then began moving slowly before finding his rythym and going as fast as he could. Tweek let out several groans as Craig bit into the belt that Tweek made him place in his mouth. Only Tweek started to notice Craig shake his head he ripped the leather out of his mouth.

"You ready?" Tweek asked as he saw his lover's legs began to quake at his words.

"Yes!!" Craig seemed to scream, he normally would have never been this loud but he also always topped so there was room for new.

"You can't, I told you. Breathe through it, otherwise when I start moving you are gonna come quick." Craig just shook his head but Tweek kept his word and started to move. His speed increased as well as the audible slapping against Craig's ass. For a moment Tweek would have wished he video tapped this, because Kenny would have creamed his pants before he killed himself at the realization that Craig would never be his and would never let him touch him again.

With that thought he pulled out of Craig again and this time stayed out. Causing Craig to sit up with teary eyes as he gripped the bed.

"It hurts, I don't have to come I just want you in me." He begged, as he rubbed himself against the bed like a dog in heat. Whimpering and thrusting all the same. Tweek then shook his head but instead of denying either of them release he slammed himself back in and pounded him as hard as possible, the bed frame hit the wall so hard it left cracks and Kyle next door would later complain about the apparent "surroundsound broadcast of sex" but neither did or would care.

Tweek once again pulled out but commanded Craig to sit up and open his mouth which he did. He shoved himself and and have four good, deep thrusts before coming in the back of the pilot's throat. At the feeling of his boyfriend coming, Craig shot so much that it reached the top of his chest as it came out like a fountain. But once it was all over, everything was bliss. Tweek pulled out and fell into the bed with Craig under one of his arms as they panted in unison. When Tweek opened his eyes he saw that Craig was slick with sweat and had even shot cum at the corner of his mouth. Tweek leaned over and kissed gently before letting his tongue slip in danced in his lovers mouth. Craig groaned into it as he grabbed Tweek's ass. After a few minutes of just making out they pulled away from each other and Craig let himself be held by Tweek as they sat in silence before eventual he broke it.

"You know, I also talked to Stan and Kyle the other day too." Craig lazily admitted after they both crashed down from their orgasms.

"Hmmm." Tweek responded.

"Because, I wanted to ask you something important. I made a whole bunch of plans and shit but when we stopped talking I had to cancel everything. So I don't have it right now but..." at that Tweek knew what was coming, he hasn't gotten hit that hard to not be able to put the pieces together. He was just mainly in awe about the circumstances around it.

"Tweek? Will you marry me?" Tweek could fell tears-real tears come out of his eyes but they didn't sting. They were welcomed.

"Only if you can handle my way of appolozing sometimes..." he laughed softly, caring a bit of sadness in it but was dismissed by Craig kissing him gently like he always has.

"I do."


End file.
